


The Offer

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Harry Potter is still single following the war, but has been dating several of his female friends off and on.One day Hermione, Luna, and Ginny decide to make him a deal.





	The Offer

Harry Potter was tired. Being an Auror had been his sort-of goal at school, but after fighting a guerilla war against the Voldemort regime going around and picking up drunken louts in Knockturn Alley just wouldn't compare to the thrill of chasing down horcruxes. And the paperwork... nobody had warned him about the paperwork.

He apparated to his house at Grimauld Place, and handed his robe to his loyal House-Elf Kreacher.

 

“Master has visitors he has,” Kreacher informed him.

 

“Oh?” Harry stretched, walking into the living room. “Who is it Kreacher?”

 

“It is being the Mudblood, the crazy one, and the pauper,” Kreacher grumbled. Harry ignored the slurs, he knew Kreacher was simply too old to know better, and at least there was no malice in it.

 

“Hermione, Luna, and Ginny? Where are they Kreacher?”

 

“They is being in the Master's room. Master is to be going to them now they said.” The Elf gave him a strange look, which Harry thought might be a smirk, “Master be having fun. Kreacher be talking with the Mistress.”

Harry stared after the Elf as he popped away. Kreacher had after long protest accepted a closet as his own room, in which Harry had put the painting of Sirius' mother. Kreacher had had no problems removing it from the entrance wall, and now the evil woman's painting hung there, with only Kreacher for company. Somehow it made the both of them happy, and Harry had a neutral entrance back. Instead of Walburga Black, there was now a painting of Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and Fred Weasley, sadly a non-magical one but still a nice way to honour the fallen heroes.

 

Harry walked past the painting up the stairs to his room... and froze in place. On his bed were Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, all lying down wearing only bras and knickers, all facing the door.

 

“Hi Harry,” the trio said in unison, grinning. Luna took Ginny into a deep kiss, and their hands were rubbing each other up and down. Hermione rolled on her back, looking at Harry upside-down. Her prominent breasts were clearly on display in this position, and she had one leg slightly raised, the other flat, giving her a bit of cameltoe.

 

“What... what are you three doing?” Harry gulped. “Not that I mind you being here, you're always welcome...”

 

“Well, I had something in mind,” Hermione cooed. “And I think you'll like it, Harry. Now I know you've been dating all three of us off and on, but have not decided on who you want to be with.”

 

“And yes Harry, we know about each other, and we know you're not cheating as you always waited until we broke up before you dated the next one,” Ginny added, then gave Hermione a full kiss on her upper neck.

 

“See, this is the deal,” Luna said, getting off the bed and standing behind him. “you're going to fuck all three of us today Harry, and you will do so without stopping. Once you start, you don't get to rest.”

 

“Also,” Ginny added, “you will fuck each of us for 30 seconds exactly, after which you'll move on to the next girl. That way, we all get to enjoy you.”

 

Harry's eyes widened, and he got a huge grin, not in the least hampered by Luna's small hand, which had slid down his chest and was unbuttoning his pants.

 

“Lastly,” Hermione continued, “once you start cumming, you will stay inside the girl until you finish every last drop inside. You're not to pull out until you're completely drained.”

 

“Okay then, let me get a condom,” Harry smiled.

 

“Oh no you don't, I want to feel all of you tonight Harry,” Hermione shook her head.

 

“But... are any of you using the protection?” Harry looked over the three of them. Luna had managed to get his pants off, and was running her hand over the bulge in his underwear.

 

“I don't think so, are we Ginny?” Hermione asked the red-head.

 

“I'm certainly not... in fact I think I'm very fertile tonight,” Ginny replied with a grin.

 

“You're going to knock at least one of us up tonight Harry Potter,” Luna said with a small laugh, “either that, or you don't get to have fun at all.”

 

“Well Harry? Do you want to let three hot, fertile, single girls down?” Ginny smirked at Harry, as all three took off their bras, revealing their luscious mammaries.

 

Harry thought things over. He had started dating again Ginny after the fall of Voldemort, and found they had a lot in common. He could easily see himself having eventually married her, but they had broken up after a few months as both wanted to focus on their careers, she as a Quidditch prodigy with the Harpies, and he as an Auror. The sex had been great though.

Hermione of course had been his best friend since forever, and they had been fucking every night in the tent in what would have been their seventh year after Ron had abandoned them. After the war was over Hermione had tried to get back together with Ron, but he had shown no interest in supporting her career choices so she had dumped him shortly after. Once they were both single again, Harry and Hermione had hooked up, and for a good four months had hardly left the bedroom, until they broke off their relationship so Hermione could go to Australia and collect her parents. Harry had offered to come along, but she wanted to do it on her own. So she left, and would be gone for a good year.

And Luna had come back into his life a week after Hermione left. She had literally turned up naked in his bed the next Saturday morning, and had offered her virginity to him, which Harry had been all too willing to accept, multiple times in fact. They never officially dated, but she had been joining his bed for many an evening until Hermione returned a month ago.

 

Harry definitely couldn't say no to any of the three if they wanted to shag him, but was he willing to risk knocking one of them up? Knocking up Hermione or Luna wouldn't be too much of a problem, they were both independent women, working as an investigator with the DMLE and a journalist respectively, but could he risk putting a baby in Ginny? Molly would be awful, and demand they got married right away... and he didn't want to be a married father while still a low-rung Auror. But could he turn down this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to shag three of the hottest witches in the world?

 

As his thoughts ran to completion, all three witches stood in front of him, hooked their thumbs under the straps of their knickers, and slid them to the ground, revealing their delicious cunnies to him. Harry drooled.

 

“Merlin yes, I'm game!” he blurted out.

 

The trio looked at each other and giggled, “That's what I thought,” Ginny responded.

 

Harry stripped off what remained of his clothes, and knelt before Luna, who was lying on the left. Harry put his hand on her mound and found it was not just wet, but seemed to be breathing against him... oh yes she was ready for him. With a single thrust he mounted her, and began pounding away at her fragile frame. The month long dry spell almost proved his undoing as he nearly came inside her at the first thrust, but fortunately he managed to hold off.

 

Hermione cast some kind of spell, apparently the timer, as he began rutting at the little blonde. Luna had grown up beautifully. Still almost ethereally thin, she had grown perfect little A-sized breasts that complimented her frame, and her hips were all woman. Her long, blonde hair went down to her buttocks, and framed her lithe body as he savaged her cunt. She had a very tiny waist and super-long slender legs, and could easily be a model in the Muggle world if it were not for her odd personality.

 

Harry was so into Luna that he almost forgot about Hermione and Ginny, lying on the same bed with them. Hermione was still not a classic beauty, but epitomized the girl-next-door look. And as Harry had learned in seventh year, those silly sweaters and pants she wore hid a killer body that was just curvy enough to make him hard in a nano-second. Her breasts looked tiny in comparison on her frame, but were a respectable C-cup nearing a D. And Harry had learned that the old adage about the silent girls being freaks in bed held true with her... they had needed more healing potions for his scratched back that year than for anything else!

And Ginny had turned from a tom-boy into a young woman that oozed sex appeal. She still had some freckles on her face, but whereas it looked ridiculous on some, on her it just worked. She had inherited the Weasley build rather than the Prewett one, and was tall and thin unlike her mother, with nicely proportioned breasts that just filled one of Harry's hands, and long, muscular legs. Her Quidditch career meant she had strong legs and arms, and she could almost crush Harry with her legs when they wrapped around him whenever they had screwed.

 

Before he knew it, a “Bing!” meant the timer spell went off, and Luna pushed him off her. “Go to Hermione!” she commanded.

 

Harry pulled out of Luna with a quick move, and his hard cock found a new home inside Hermione's warm cunt. As he felt her tunnel close around him, he waited until he reached all the way in her, then began pounding her hard. Hermione's face took on a blissful expression as she humped him back, and again Harry felt his orgasm approach. Just as he was really beginning to enjoy himself again, the timer went off and it was Ginny's turn.

 

Afraid of cumming inside her, Harry only penetrated her with the head of his cock, but Hermione noticed: “Hey! Fuck her properly!” So he did, sliding all the way in her. Ginny felt exactly as tight as she had when they had broken it off, and he wondered if she had had any other sexual partners. He easily found a rhythm again, and despite his worries he couldn't deny fucking Ginny was worth the risk. “Bing!” the timer went off, and it was Luna's turn again.

 

This second time, Luna's body accepted him even easier, and Harry was rutting deep inside her from the start. Luna's mouth seemed to be stuck in a permanent “o” position as she moved back against him, and he felt his arousal climb higher and higher... then the timer went off again.

 

Hermione smiled and winked at him as he savaged her tunnel, and Harry tried to force his orgasm to come, but the charm went off too soon.

Ginny was happy to receive him back, and humped her hips up to meet his thrusts. With how eager she was Harry wondered if she really had had no other since him, for it felt like she was made to fit around his cock. “Bing!”

 

Back to Luna he went, and Harry kept by the rules, no matter how frustrating it was. Just the sight of the three naked sweaty women was enough to keep him hard, and the constant changing sensation was driving him mad. Slowly the fear of knocking up one of them left his mind as he fucked Luna, Hermione, and Ginny, then Luna again in succession.

 

After seven rounds Harry was panting hard, and found his orgasm was almost constantly _almost_ there. The three witches just smiled at him, Luna with her weird bliss, Hermione with pure content, and Ginny with a kind of need in it that almost scared him off, were it not for the fact she was the most eager of the three to respond to him time and time again.

 

At the tenth round, Harry could take no more... he slid out of Ginny and nearly bottomed out in Luna in a single thrust, and rapidly pumped her cunt. His orgasm was so close, then just as it started to come... “Bing!”

 

Over to Hermione he went, and tried to bring himself to orgasm again. “Please... fuck me back,” he whispered to her. Hermione just smiled, and Harry moved as hard as he could but there went the timer... “Bing!”

 

A little reluctant, he left Hermione's hot body and moved back into Ginny's embrace. Her pussy seemed to be milking his cock and Harry knew that this was it. He looked to his left, and saw the blissful expression on Luna's face, the satisfied look on Hermione's face as she lay there surrounded by her matted hair... then looked back at Ginny, and saw her look of pure love as he slammed into her...

“Fuuuuuck!” Harry yelled out just as the timer went off, and his balls twitched as they began pumping cum into the wet red-head's cunt. Hermione and Luna jumped up, rubbing their bodies over his and massaging him with their hands, pushing him deeper into Ginny as he kept cumming in her.

“Do it Harry, all inside,” Hermione breathed in his ear.

“Knock her up, put a baby inside her,” Luna said.

 

Harry felt himself keep pumping cum inside Ginny's cunt, surprising even himself as he just could not stop. As the timer went off again, revealing both that Hermione had not stopped him and that he had been cumming in the red-head for thirty seconds straight. Finally he stopped, and groaned.

Before he came fully to his senses, Hermione whispered in his right ear, “Daddy time,” then Luna in his left ear, “You'll get another shot at Hermione and me next year.”

Harry looked at her astonished, then at Hermione, who nodded... then down at the impregnated red-head he was still inside, and she nodded before taking his lips in a kiss.

 

True to their word, a year later to the date Ginevra Molly Potter found a babysitter for little James Sirius, as she, her husband, and their two closest female friends planned a night for themselves. And with Hermione and Luna still single, neither girl was willing to just hand over victory to anyone else...

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Harry Potter Fanfic Archive. Apologies for any bad formatting.


End file.
